The Darkest Hour was Tampered with
by Watercolour Cat
Summary: What happens when two fangirls somehow find themselves in the world of the Clans?  Rated 'T' for possible violence and slight language.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. This is my first fanfiction I'm serious about, so well, please just... don't desert me. XD LOL.

Disclaimer: Only gonna do this once, okay? I don't own Warriors, the Erin Hunters do. The only thing I own are my characters. I'm probably going to have quite a few, but the main characters I'm using of my own, are Emma, Niki, and a suprise character, who will enter in the third chapter. :) So, I repeat, I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS.

"She loves the pencil," Emma commented, trailing off from a conversation she was having with her friend.

"Oh, nah, she hates it," Niki replied sarcastically, grinning.

The two girls sat on the floor, playing with the kitten. Emma dangled the grey pencil in front of her kitten Fern's face, who swatted at it enthusiastically from Emma's hand. Fern batted it around on the floor a couple times, before rolling over with it in her paws.

Niki watched the small blue tortoiseshell-tabby play, while Emma left the room to get drinks.

She returned with two glasses, one filled with orange juice, the other with sarspirilla (aka root beer).

Niki took the sars and Emma sipped her juice. Fern began attacking a white toy mouse that hung from the platform on top of the scratching post.

"But Whitestorm is awesome, you have to admit," Niki said, resuming their previous conversation.

"Well... fine, he's awesome. That make you happy? But Scourge is still best!Emma protested.

The two continued arguing about who was better out of Whitestorm and Scourge, when all of a sudden, Emma dropped her now empty glass. It shattered upon impact with the tiled floor, and Niki dropped hers in suprise.

"Oh, no," Emma moaned. "I'm so bloody clumsy."

Niki started hurriedly apologizing, but Emma ignored it, saying it was fine. She carefully rose, picking her way through the broken glass to get the dustpan and brush. However, as much as she tried to avoid it, Emma stood on a sharp piece of glass, and yelled out.

Niki also got up, and made her way over to Emma. Unfortunately, she didn't do it without also standing on the glass. Niki swore loudly. Fern looked at them with wide eyes, then shot out the room between Emma's legs.

"Lucky cat," Emma said, wincing in pain, as she hobbled away from the glass with Niki by her side. She plonked herself on a random chair and put her bare foot up on the opposite knee. She gently tugged on the small bit of glass, and gingerly held it, as Niki did the same.

Emma had managed to sweep up the glass and put it in a plastic bag, then in the bin, when the two began to feel a little dizzy. Fern had run out of the room earlier, probably to sit and watch the two dogs outside.

"Ugh," Niki groaned, and closed her eyes. Emma held her arms out to steady herself.

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hi. :) I'd like to thank the three people who reviewed the first chapter of this story. ^^ I've edited the first chapter a little, so you may or may not want to go back and re-read it.

Oh, and only Niki swears much. In reality, her language is not very polite, to be honest. :) I never use any words worse than hell and bloody, actually. :) Aannnyyways, I'll get on with it.. :)

DuskFlame: Thanks! ^^ This is the first fanfiction I've ever wrote that I am determined to finish, so you can be sure I'll continue. :)

Tallstar07: Thanks! :)

Rainstar of ShadowClan: Yeah, I'm not very good at fanfictions, but I'm trying to improve. ;) As stated above, I've edited the first chapterafter readng your review. Thanks for your review!

Disclaimer: Go to Chapter 1 for the disclaimer. I'm only gonna do the disclaiming once, I don'[t need to take up extra space with it in every chapter. ^.^

Niki

Niki awoke, as the sun was slowly creeping over the horizon. She groaned as she stood up shakily, and crawled to a small stream. She leaned over it on her stomach, and got the fright of her life, when she saw her reflection, backed by trees and the pale grey sky.

A furry, russet-coloured cat face stared back at her with wide grey-green eyes.

She fell into the stream in shock, confused at how she could have became a cat. She surfaced, her paws flailing. _Was it the glass I stood on? No, that makes no sense. Where the hell is Emma?_

Soon she had calmed down enough to climb out of the stream, shivering and soaking wet, with her russet pelt plastered to her skin.

As Niki continually fell over her paws, she heard voices and noticed a scent in the air. Her feline instincts told her the smell was of other cats.

Niki eventually got the hang of walking with four legs, and padded forward curiously, along a two-way road. It was huge from her new point of view.

Soon she encountered the cats she had smelled. The group consisted of a white, long-haired tom, a dark brown tabby tom, and a pretty, pale ginger she-cat.

"Who are you, and what are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" Snarled the long-haired tomcat.

"I'm Niki, and I'm looking for somewhere to stay, b****," Niki replied, a low growl rising from her throat.

The long-haired white tom didn't appreciate being called a female dog, not that he knew what a b-word even was. He hissed threateningly, and the tabby's fur bristled.

"Uh... just take me to your leader, please," Niki said hurriedly, having a change of heart when she saw the sharp claws and bared teeth of these cats.

"Fireheart's not at camp right now," said the dark tabby, flexing his claws. "What do you say we do to this rogue, Cloudtail?"

"Don't lay a claw on me," Niki meowed loudly, eyes narrowed. She turned her gaze to the she-cat, and pleaded silently to not be harmed.

The she-cat nodded, her eyes still shining with hostility, but her fur flattening.

"Cloudtail, Dustpelt, don't hurt her," the pale ginger she-cat mewed.

Niki's eyes widened as she realised who these cats were.

"Oh, my god, you're Sandstorm, aren't you?" _How could I have not noticed when he said 'ThunderClan'?_

Sandstorm nodded politely.

"Now, you toms, sheath your claws. You don't need to hurt her," she instructed. Cloudtail and Dustpelt growled softly as their claws slid back into their paws.

"Didn't you say your name was Niki?" Sandstorm asked. Niki nodded, and looked at her paws.

"If you didn't mind, maybe, could I join ThunderClan? I've heard so much about it..." Niki looked up hopefully.

"You'd have to take that up with Fireheart when he returns from the Moonstone," Cloudtail said. "But we can take you back to camp. You look starved."

Niki twisted her neck around to lick her side, and noticed that she was extremely skinny. Then her stomach rumbled, and Sandstorm purred in amusement.

"Come on, we'll hunt on the way back," Sandstorm meowed, and the foursome headed through the forest and towards the camp.

Emma

Emma opened her eyes and saw solid concrete walls swimming around her. She blinked a few times, then struggled to roll over onto her stomach, her arms outstretched before her.

Emma blinked again, a little shocked. In front of her were two grey paws, connected to two furry grey limbs, connected to...

Emma's gaze drifted from the paws, along the legs, and saw that they ended at a furry grey chest. A hundred thoughts whizzed through her mind at top speed.

"I'm a cat!" She yowled, not at all in excitement. Sure, she'd always wished to be a cat, but she had never actually meant for that wish to come true!

Emma experimentally flexed her new paws, stretched her legs and arched her back. She felt so much more flexible, but as if her body had been jumbled and mixed around like a jigsaw puzzle.

She gazed around, and saw things that were huge compared to her, now that she was much smaller and closer to the ground.

She appeared to be alone in a dim alley. Emma stretched again, before rising and slowly padding out of the alley.

Once outside, she noticed that the sky was grey, with the fiery sun rising over the mountains. That meant it was dawn. _I've never been much of a morning person, so this is a bit of a change,_ Emma thought to herself, watching as the sun slowly crawled up into the sky. A small smile crept across her lips as she thought this.

Emma padded around the streets, having gotten the hang of being a cat and walking. It was harder than it looked.

Soon she came to another alley, which appeared to be empty. Deciding to settle down for a little and have some rest, she scrabbled up onto a dumpster and curled up. But before she could rest, she heard a voice.

"And just what do you think you're doing here, hmm?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey. This is the third chapter of 'The Darkest Hour was Tampered with'. I'm just gonna call it DHWTW for short, okay? Great. :P

AngelicMoon1212: Okay! I'm writing! *hurries to laptop* XD

EDIT: Uh, my third main character will feature in the NEXT chapter. Hehe. :)

Niki

Dustpelt pounced, and landed squarely on a scrawny mouse. Niki looked at it with utter disgust, but the smell coming from it was irresistible and she was hungry.

Dustpelt put the mouse at Niki's paws, glaring at her for no good reason. Niki shrugged and bent her head to bite into the mouse.

The flesh was soft yet chewy at the same time, and Niki made a face before the cat in her and her hunger made her scoff the rest of it down.

Sandstorm smiled a little, before Cloudtail nudged Niki onto her paws, and they continued to the camp.

When the four cats padded through the gorse tunnel, Niki a little warily, heads turned to look at them.

A large white tom came up to them. Niki froze, her eyes wide in amazement.

"Who's this?" He asked Cloudtail.

"Some rogue we found on the ShadowClan border. She said her name was Niki, and wants to join ThunderClan." Cloudtail glanced over his shoulder at her, who continued to stare at the strong tom.

The tom had begun to look a bit freaked out by Niki staring at him, when she opened her mouth and screamed in a fangirl-ish way: "WHITESTORM!"

Sandstorm glared at Niki, and hurried over to the nursery to calm down the kits, who had just awoken from the fangirl scream.

"Did you have to do that? You woke every cat in camp up," Smallear grumbled, as Niki collected old bedding. She grunted and shrugged, as she rolled the moss into a ball and tossed it out of the den.

"I can't help myself," Niki replied, as she kicked another mossball outside.

Dappletail, a tortoiseshell she-cat who must have been really pretty in her youth, 'hmmph'ed.

"Us elders need all the sleep we can get," she scolded. "We don't appreciate strangers coming into our camp and screeching their heads off about Whitestorm. Anyways, how do you know him?"

"Oh, just heard tons about ThunderClan," Niki explained with a shrug of her shoulders, rolling up the last ball. "And the other Clans."

Niki spread out the new moss into nests for the elders, while she half-listened to their stories.

"Well, I've changed it all," Niki mewed. "Thanks for the stories." She padded out of the elder's den and bounded over to Whitestorm.

"I finished! Now what?" She meowed, just stopping herself from purring loudly. Whitestorm had given her a job to do after she had woken the camp, to try and keep her out of trouble until Fireheart returned with his new name.

Whitestorm looked at her. "You can eat now," he mewed. "You're certainly skinny enough." He smiled a little at her, then flicked his tail towards the pile of fresh-kill. Niki squeaked her thanks, then bounced up to the pile. This time, she didn't worry as much, but was still a bit hesitant to eat raw flesh.

Niki hooked a plump blackbird from the fresh-kill pile, then sat down, looking in disgust as she plucked the feathers from the bird.

"Don't just leave those feathers laying about," a pale tabby said, around a broad leaf that he held. "They could be used, instead of being blown away by the breeze." He put the leaf on the ground, then packed the feathers on it, before picking up the two ends of leaf.

"They're great for lining nests."

"Are you Longtail?" Niki asked, stuffing a few dropped feathers into the leaf.

The tom looked a little bewildered, but nodded all the same.

"How do you know everyone?" He asked.

"I just do," Niki said. "And I don't like bunnies that much now," she added with a pout.

Longtail frowned, before turning away and taking the feathers to the nursery, probably thinking about how crazy this she-cat must be.

Niki finished eating her blackbird quickly, before arching her back and padding over to a sunny patch to sit.

Emma

Emma looked down, suprised, at a small black tomcat who was was washing his paw, which was white.

"Well?" He asked, cocking his head, his voice like splintering ice.

"Whoa, wait a sec. Aren't you Scourge?" Emma's ears perked up.

Scourge seemed a little amused. "Of course I am," he mewed. "I'm leader of this place. Now, I can't say I've seen you before, and you don't seem like any cat of mine."

Emma nimbly jumped off the dumpster and dipped her head.

"May I join you?" Emma asked softly. "I would love to."

Scourge considered for a moment.

"Only if you can prove to me that you'll be of use," he decided. Emma looked up, eyes gleaming.

"What do I have to do?"


End file.
